Alejandro
Alejandro 'is a hireable strong man of Cuban descent that will work for any organization given the proper price. Backstory Alejandro, original name Alfonso Couzan, was once the son of a poor fishermen in Havanna, Cuba. Often spending his hours with his father on the small ''Hija da Oceana, ''Alfonso's childhood was normal but sweet. His father, a former revolutionary under command of Castro himself, grew cynical of the country's new dictator. Despite the knowledge of the consequences of such actions, Alfonso's father made his complaints vocal in front of a politician. As a message to those that thought that they could question Castro even if they once served him, Alfonso's father was executed in public by a firing squad. Forced to become the man of the house, Alejandro soon turned to the military to send his young brother and mother to the United States. While in the military, he studied martial arts and close quarters combat- he soon became a highly skilled practitioner of Krav Maga, as well as a skilled boxer and wrestler. Swiftly gaining attention from those in Cuba's intelligence organization, Alejandro soon became a member of Fidel Castro's personal death squad- "Pesadilla Hombres", the Nightmare Men. Alejandro's expertise laid in infiltration and assassination, as well as teaching agents in Cuba's special forces hand-to-hand combat. Despite many of the horrendous acts the Pesadilla Hombres made him commit, however, he still held strong to the values his father had taught him as often as he could (often refraining from torture as often as possible) and kept his family as number one priority. Once he was able to safely secure immigration for his mother and brother, Alejandro attempted to focus solely on his career in the military. Alejandro soon grew tired of the sadism of his fellow agents, and attempted to retire. However, fearing his skills, the government sent men after Alejandro as well- forcing him to fake his own death and illegally immigrate to the United States. Taking the name Alejandro as a false identity, he initially tried to locate his brother, who'd adjusted to the American lifestyle early on from his immigration and started a family of his own. Upon discovering the successful life of his sibling, Alejandro choose to stay out of their lives- leaving him with no one left to love. Choosing to utilize his skills gained in the military, Alejandro began to sell his services- at first as a simple bodyguard, but quickly making a name for himself as a hitman and enforcer. To cover his illegal operations, Alejandro keeps his money off-shore in the Mexican Pennisula and lives on his small fishing boat, the ''Luminoso Océana. Alejandro has participated in a multitude of events in the criminal underworld while under the employ of The Desert Vipers, even temporarily serving as a general. Once the Viper Civil War started, Alejandro left the organization and once again returned to freelance assassinations and bodyguarding. He is currently in-between jobs. Personality Alejandro, scarred deeply as a child, has become a ruthless and pragmatic individual. Rarely indulging in pleasure, Alejandro has a sense of work ethic that separates him from other thuggish hitman many initially see him as. His work in Castro's death squads have made it difficult to express emotion, and he often appears as a simple man with an emotionless exterior. Despite this, however, he has a set of moral ethics that his father had taught him- and he attempts to retain them as much as possible. He is incredibly depressed he must stay outside of his family's life, but knows it is for the best- it pains him regardless, though. He also has a soft spot for children- he refuses to harm children, and will outright disobey orders to protect them. Alejandro's sense of humor is relatively dry. Equipment & Abilities *'''Custom Jacket Alejandro often wears a custom leather jacket when on the job. The jacket has small bits of police-grade body armor laced into the stiching, mostly centered over his organs. Alejandro has also made a small accomodation over the elbow stiching; He has had brass plating placed over the elbows disguised as ugly spots, to give more power to his elbows in combat. *'Luchador Mask' A souvenir from his days in the death squads, Alejandro choose a Luchador Mask because they symbolized, to him, a warrior with strength but honor. It's primary purpose is to disguise his face, but has "sentimental" value to him as well. There is no other meaning to the mask. *'Bowie Knife' On occassion, when required to use weapons other than his impressive strength and skill, Alejandro has a Bowie Knife strapped to his thigh underneath his jeans. *'Smith and Wesson Model 39 ' Alejandro also keeps a S&W Model 39 revolver strapped to a holster on his side, though he prefers to not use it until neccesary. *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant' Trained by Spetsnaz hired by the Cuban military, Alejandro is a highly skilled practitioner of Sambo. In addition to this, he has been trained thoroughly in southpaw boxing and wrestling. To make up for his average speed as a fighter, he pushes fights to make him the aggressor and has a very audacious style that combines all three fighting arts. *'Peak Human Strength' Alejandro spends a majority of his free time weightlifting, honing his body to an incredibly high strength level. Alejandro can lift around 350 pounds slowly. *'Skilled infiltrator' As an assassin in the Cuban army, Alejandro is a skilled infiltrator. He can easily adapt his strategies for entering a place stealthily. He is a skilled lock pick as well. **'Hacking'- He is capable of hacking basic security system, but complex alarm systems will require outside help. *'Skilled Sailor' Due to his upbringing by his father, Alejandro has become and still is an adept sailor. He knows his way around a ship, capable of hoisting a rigging, navigating mapped territory, and such. Though only average at actually piloting a boat, as a crewman Alejandro is a professional. Category:Criminals Category:Hitman Category:Bodyguard Category:Hispanic Criminals